<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little old fashioned by prettydollarchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260848">A little old fashioned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydollarchive/pseuds/prettydollarchive'>prettydollarchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mark gets a nipple Piercing, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, side johnyu, tattoo shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydollarchive/pseuds/prettydollarchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas, god Lucas was something else, tall, broad, muscles, skills, tan, and just big. Exactly marks type.</p><p>He developed a crush on the older male, Mark blames his smile, his big floppy ears, his sweet personality, and just his horny brain never letting go of the fact that Lucas is huge. Basically everything about Lucas.</p><p>Or just lumark going on dates, some things go wrong but everything turns out for the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little old fashioned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>21. Piercings </p><p>Final chapter of kinktober omg. I had plans to write more chapters but it didn’t work out. Or well I’m just lazy. </p><p>I wasn’t even going to write this but I have no electricity at my house and my internet is slow so I sat down and wrote some stuff. And here we are.</p><p>This is pretty lame but like, heck I love lumark being idiots in love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling. His body trembled, hands gripping the cold leather of where he currently was sprawled out in. “Stay still” mark jerked away, shaking even more.</p><p>“Mark stay still” he heard again, his eyes we’re screwed shut by now, he wanted to run away and maybe he could, he tried to moved away before large hands held him down. </p><p>“Mark!” He flinched. </p><p>Why was he doing this again?</p><p>-</p><p>“you totally like him” </p><p>“I do not” </p><p>“You do mark” </p><p>It’s been 15 minutes since mark and Yuta arrived at the tattoo parlor. Yuta insisted on getting yet another piercing, probably his 20th one and a nipple piercing at that. Mark shuddered at the thought. </p><p>He was dragged along, of sorts. He’s been here before, plenty of times, got his first tattoo here by chanyeol, quite a funny story. He came here way before Lucas started working here.</p><p>Lucas, god Lucas was something else, tall, broad, muscles, skills, tan, and just big. Exactly marks type.</p><p>He developed a crush on the older male, Mark blames his smile, his big floppy ears, his sweet personality, and just his horny brain never letting go of the fact that Lucas is huge. Basically everything about lucas. </p><p>Though mark would never admit it to his friends. </p><p>“Common mark ask him out, or just straight up ask him to suck his dick”</p><p>“Yuta! Shut the fuck up”, Yuta hissed as Marks hand met the back of his head. </p><p>“I’m not like you, seriously I don’t know how Johnny puts up with you” </p><p>Yuta rolled his eyes, but cringing at the memory of how he basically threw himself onto the older male. But it worked out for the best, almost two years into their relationship. “Yes but now I’m very happy and you could be too”. </p><p>Mark didn’t get to say anything else, Lucas came out with that dumb smile of his. </p><p>“Yuta! Mark!” He said, mark took in his look, no shirt, just sweats, Mark should’ve expected that, it was summer and chanyeol refused to fix the air conditioner at the shop. His hair was damp, sticking to his forehead. </p><p>It was longer than the last time, jet black, but Lucas hates long hair so it won’t be long before Lucas cuts it. </p><p>“Here to get another piercing? Hasn’t it been only a month” </p><p>Yuta shrugged, “that’s what I said!” And Yuta looked at Mark, evil eyes staring into his soul. “Mark said he’s going to get one too, same one”</p><p>“I—what—-Yuta, hes Kidd—“ </p><p>“Oh! Really! That’s so cool man, I’ve been wanting to work on mark for so long, can’t wait” </p><p>Mark could’ve said no but the thought of Lucas hands on his body, his nipple at that, sent a shiver down his spine.</p><p>And then he was left alone as Lucas worked on Yuta. Some minutes passed before Lucas came out from the room asking to go into the other free room. He didn’t know if it was the heat or his nerves making him sweat. </p><p>“Hey there” mark jumped, turning his head quickly to see Lucas standing there. His voice was deep, deeper than the ocean. Sexy, mark imagined his singing voice, his moans, him whispering into his ear.</p><p>“h-hi”</p><p>“Take of your shirt”</p><p>It was sudden but It felt like a command so mark did so, in the process mark missed the look Lucas gave him. Mark had a decent body too, not pure muscle but slim and soft. Waist tiny, hips curving. Of course no one can miss how well Marks ass always looked, not even Lucas could avoid it. </p><p>“Well let's get started shall we”</p><p>-</p><p>The grip on his waist was tight, holding him in place, putting him in his place. “i-im just nervous” mark stuttered, lucas hands on his body felt right, fully circling around his waist perfectly. </p><p>“Mark you literally have a tattoo” </p><p>“Yeah but I was high and drunk when I got it” there is a mental image brewing in Marks mind, him getting shit faced at his graduation party, he can’t even remember who’s. He lost a dare, seriously who still plays truth or dare. </p><p>But of course he ended up at chanyeol's shop with him engraving a decent sized tiger onto his chest. The next morning was hell, waking up in some hotel with a naked man who he recognized as a fellow graduate, hendery. </p><p>He Never saw him again. </p><p>“Sounds like fun” Lucas chuckled. </p><p>“Not really but look I’m not big and strong like you, you know” he swung his hands I’m the air. “tattoos and piercings everywhere”</p><p>“You act like I’m covered, I only have a couple, well more tattoos, but I’m not getting any more any time soon, I like showing skin” </p><p>Most of his tattoos were minimalist, some flowers scattered around, a small heart, numbers in fingers, one giant snake tattoo that circled around his arm. True that he had less piercings, three on one ear and a tongue piercing. </p><p>Mark wondered how it would be like to kiss him, even asked Johnny how it felt when Yuta would kiss him. And other things. “Nice, like really nice” was all he got. </p><p>“So how do you wanna do this, or do you not want to do this anymore” </p><p>Mark bit his bottom lip, watching Lucas lean back onto his chair, hands leaving his body and crossing. Mark practically was eye fucking him. Or begging to be fucked. “I do!”. </p><p>“Hm... I have an idea—do you trust me?” </p><p>Mark nodded, staying still. “Can I touch you?” Oh please. He nodded again. Soon his large hands were back on his body, wandering around his chest, and sliding down to his tummy, rubbing gently, Mark hummed at the feeling. </p><p>“You really do have a nice body Mark” </p><p>“You too” mark shot back, staring directly at Lucas abs. Glistening from sweat. </p><p>“Thanks, I know” his hands traveled back up stopping right below his nipples and then sliding right across them. Marks jerked at the sudden feeling. “I’m going to pierce this one” Lucas took his left nipple in his fingers, pinching it. Mark gasped, fuck fuck fuck he’s- fuck. </p><p>“And this one” before mark could react, lucas licked a strip on his right nipple, repeated it and sucked it in, swirling his tongue and letting go with a small bite. Mark gasped  “Think I’ll play with it, it’s a great distraction” </p><p>And he went back down, repeating what he did before, this time not letting go. Mark squirmed, trying to get used to the feeling. It was wet, hot, but cold from the metal in Lucas' tongue, grazing his nipple. </p><p>“l-lucas—“ </p><p>He hummed around Mark's nipple, making him arch up and then sink back down. If there was a moment, it was now. Lucas popped off again, grabbing his needle, counting “1 2 3” and pushing. </p><p>And mark definitely felt it, his body shuddered, he whined, eyes getting watery— “done!”. Mark looked up at Lucas, confused. </p><p>“What?—“ </p><p>“Yeah dude it’s done I’m sure you felt a small  pinch but that’s it, should heal up in no time,  make sure to keep it clean” </p><p>Mark blinked, gathering his thoughts, grabbing Lucas arm, unconsciously. “I—-uh”. </p><p>“Mark, I know you like me” </p><p>“What?—no I— okay like— you see— I mean yeah you’re hot—no wait—“ </p><p>“Geez Mark calm down, I like you too” the words didn’t register at first, maybe he was just imagining it, hearing things. But the sudden kiss on his lips told him otherwise. He let Lucas explore his mouth, the metal knocking against his teeth, sliding along his tongue. </p><p>“y-you... like me?” Mark grasped for air when they parted.</p><p>“Very, you’re kind of obvious, I mean I’m surprised you didn’t just get on your knees and suck me off” Mark blushed, face heating up in embarrassment. “I’m not complaining though—” </p><p>“You’re pretty, I've wanted to, as they say, ‘tap that ass’ since day one” mark laughed, it probably wasn’t as funny but Lucas was hot, and mark liked him, flattery can get him many places. </p><p>“Well why don’t you” mark leaned back, presenting his neck, ready to be marked. </p><p>“Oh baby I would, but I’m the buy dinner first then fuck kind of guy”</p><p>Mark blinked, astonished. “You wanna take me on a date?” </p><p>“Many, actually, I just like to get to know people more” lucas scratched his head, “i know it’s lame but like—“</p><p>“It’s not lame—“ mark hoped of the leather, making his way onto Lucas lap,“it makes you even sexier” he leaned in pressing lips against Lucas, the kiss was passionate. He could go on forever if it was for Yuta shouting about his dick appointment with Johnny. </p><p>“Fuck Yuta” mark huffed.</p><p>“I think Johnny's got that taken care of” mark rolled his eyes, groaning. </p><p>“Call me?” </p><p>“will do” </p><p>-</p><p>Mark did, sort of, he texted him instead. Mark wasn’t much of a phone call kind of person, Lucas understood. He sent a simple “hey”, and Lucas immediately answered with a “so where should our first date be”. Straight to the point. </p><p>The first date was easy enough, but nerve racking for both. It was at Marks friends place, kun and ten, they insisted, plus free dinner never hurt anyone. “Thank god for good friends” Lucas said. </p><p>They talked about a lot, family, friends, dreams, and work. Apparently Lucas wanted to be an astronaut and tattoos was just something he thought of randomly when he realized he probably couldn’t be an astronaut.</p><p>“So you do music?” Mark nodded, currently stuffing his face with cake. “So would you make me a song or is that like a 20th date sort of thing” </p><p>“Hmm make it 15” </p><p>The second date was easier, lucas chose an aquarium. “Fish are cool” Mark said, watching one swim by in it’s tank. Lucas chuckled. “Very, kinda sad I eat them”. By the end of the date they held hands. Something new but confronting.</p><p>The 3rd and 4th date were simpler, a movie that kind of sucked but mark was too busy getting his tongue swallowed by Lucas. The other one a walk in the park, much more romantic if it hadn’t rained. The humidity unbearable.  </p><p>By the 5th date mark was chilling on Lucas' couch, one large arm over his shoulders, typical romance shit. He was frustrated to say the least, he didn’t even care for the rom-com playing. Mark figured out Lucas liked these types of movies. </p><p>Mark was more of a mystery and action lover. </p><p>But how many more dates till Lucas slams him against the wall and fucks him then and there? Mark sighed, slumping further into Lucas' arm. </p><p>“Okay what’s wrong, you’ve been doing that for the past 30 minutes” </p><p>“Nothing, absolutely nothing” </p><p>“Well that’s a lie” he paused the movie, giving all his attention to mark. “Is it the movie? Is it boring I mean we can—“</p><p>“What are we?” Mark interrupted. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Like are we together? Or are you still trying to figure it out?” He began to panic “maybe I’m not good— god sorry I thought you— thought this was going somewhere— I don't know forget it— I should leave—” Lucas didn’t get a chance to register anything before Mark stomped out. </p><p>“Huh?!” </p><p>-</p><p>“Mark you’re a fucking idiot!” Mark flinched as yuta practically screamed at him. </p><p>“Watch your mouth, this might be a bar but still, anyways hes right” Johnny said on the opposite side, serving them what mark hoped would get him blacked out drunk. </p><p>“Why?!” He whined. “He doesn’t like me” </p><p>“Gosh mark, you’re logic is stupid, just because he won’t fuck you it means he doesn’t like you?” </p><p>“I mean… yeah” </p><p>Yuta and Johnny sighed, sharing a look. </p><p>“Mark, Lucas wants to treasure you, I probably shouldn’t tell you this but he wouldn’t shut up about you for months. Told me how cute you were and innocent. Said he really likes you” </p><p>Mark felt his heart skip a beat and melt into the floor. “Really?” His voice was shaky, on the brink of tears. “Really mark” Yuta confirmed. </p><p>“I gotta go” and Mark ran fast. He totally forgot Yuta had a car, probably could’ve gotten to Lucas house faster that way. But he was stupid. </p><p>When he arrived he couldn’t bring himself to knock just yet, his hands shook, he didn’t know what to say, what to do, what to—</p><p>“Mark?” </p><p>He turned quickly, met by Lucas' big structure, a gym bag on his shoulder. </p><p>“Mark what are you doing he—“</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I was stupid, and horny” </p><p>“Horny?” Lucas arched a brow. </p><p>“Ignore that but I’m sorry, I like you, a lot, like a crazy amount and I don’t know i felt like you might’ve figured out that I wouldn’t make the best boyfriend, I just kind of suck don’t I? I let my fee—“</p><p>“God mark shut up” he dropped the gym bag, closing the space between them, attaching his lips against marks. They’ve kissed dozens of times but this one felt different, </p><p>“I like you a lot too, so be mine? In every aspect” </p><p>“Please” </p><p>-</p><p>Lucas' mattress was soft, and big, but he was quite a tall man so it made sense.  He landed gently onto it, he’d rather be thrown but this works too. Their shirts and pants were long gone, way before they reached the bedroom due to the hot make out session by the door way. </p><p>“You look so beautiful like this, under me, ready for me to use you” </p><p>“Please, please do” </p><p>“Let me get some things and I’ll be back” Lucas disappeared into the bathroom, he heard a few things move around, a “found it”, before he felt the mattress dip and he was face to face with his now boyfriend. </p><p>“Hi baby” </p><p>“Mmm say it again” mark giggled, curling his lips, smiling. </p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nice” </p><p>“I’ll say it to you all the time, you’re my baby” </p><p>“Fuck” mark ran his hands through Lucas toned body, sticky from the sweat but he didn’t mind. “Do something, anything, touch me, kiss me, fuck me” </p><p>“You’re so needy and here I thought you were innocent” </p><p>Mark scoffed, “far from it” </p><p>Lucas hummed, kissing along marks jawline, sucking hickeys onto his neck, enjoying the little whimpers the mark let out and stopping right above his nipple. “This healed nicely, you took care of it like I said?” He licked a long stripe, pulling the piercing and mark gasped, arching of the bed.</p><p>“y-yes— ill do anything you tell me you know” </p><p>“God you’re so hot mark, turn around, I want to eat you out”. </p><p>It’s not like mark hadn’t tried it before, maybe once or twice but the thought of Lucas and his tongue piercing going in and out of him, he wanted nothing more but that. So he turned around, face down onto the mattress, hips up in the air. </p><p>“You have a nice ass”</p><p>“So I’ve been told— shit” his underwear was ripped apart, thrown somewhere else. “Hope those weren’t your favorite” they were but who cares now. </p><p>“Fuck luca—“</p><p>“Call me Yukhei” </p><p>“Yukhei” mark said softly, burying his face further in the mattress, hiding the small moan that slipped out as his asscheks were spread apart. </p><p>“Pretty” was the last thing Lucas said before going to town. </p><p>-</p><p>Mrk was loud, loud and whiny, surely there would be complaints from his neighbors but that’s a problem for morning lucas. He loved the way mark trembled with every push of his tongue, the metal ball dragging across his walls. </p><p>And it wasn’t enough, it didn’t quite reach that spot. </p><p>“Ah Please— Yukhei—“ </p><p>He rubbed smooth circles on Marks hips, holding them up for leverage. Mark would probably fall if he didn’t. He was crumbling right in front of Lucas, whimpering and begging like his life depended on Lucas. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Luca fingered him open, long thick fingers pumping alongside his tongue. </p><p>“ready—“ Mark choked on his own words gasping for air.  </p><p>In one smooth motion his body was turned, legs being spread apart and pushed far up. “You’re so fucking flexible, god the things I can do with you” Lucas sucked in his breath “can’t wait, I’ll fuck you silly” </p><p>“Please, now— fuck me right now!” </p><p>“Okay baby” </p><p>Lucas was thick, probably the biggest dick mark has ever seen, aside from porn. But porn was overrated. A slightly darker shade from the rest of lucas body. A fat vain running down the side that mark wanted to lick, but that’s something for another time. </p><p>“Like what you see”</p><p>“Love it, no one compares to you”</p><p>“Oh baby keep saying things like that and I won’t control myself” </p><p>“You don’t have to” mark wrapped his arms around lucas, pulling him close, whispering into his ear seductively, “want it hard, want you to ruin me completely, till all I know is your shape” </p><p>And Lucas lost it. </p><p>-</p><p>He fucked good, the best mark had ever had. Every slam of Lucas' hips threw him upright, head close to hitting the headboard. His cock was deep, quite literally rearranging his guts.</p><p>Lucas delivered like mark wanted, thrust hard, rough and fast and mark was losing his mind, eyes rolling to the back of his head, mouth in the shape of an o. Spilling out all sorts of noises. </p><p>“Fuck— so tight” lucas growled, hips going impossibly faster. </p><p>“y-youre so—ngh— so— big” mark couldn’t from any proper sentences, to cock drunk, gasping for air as it was literally knocked out of him with each trust. </p><p>“Taking me so well, can you feel how deep I am” </p><p>“Yesyesyes— oh god fu—“ he held onto Lucas, shaking, wrapping his legs and arms around his large frame. Moaning uncontrollably, whimpering as Lucas bit down onto his neck, but not enough to draw bloods </p><p>“I’m close— don’t stop!” </p><p>“Fuck me too” </p><p>His hips got sloppy but the pace never let go, not even after mark came. His body trembling and going limp, only to be used by Lucas more and more. Eyes going crossed eyes, sobbing into Lucas' shoulder, fucked to over sensitivity. </p><p>“Inside!— come inside” </p><p>And Lucas did, grabbing marks hips, keeping him still as his own orgasm hit him, one hard thrust and he spilled everything inside. Mark could feel every drop, warm, and filling. Lucas watched as mark shook in after shock, still letting out small whimpers. </p><p>They both panted, trying to find air. </p><p>“‘Mark? Baby you still with me?” There was no answer, just a whimper. </p><p>“God I really did a number on you, common let’s go shower” mark should’ve known Lucas wouldn’t stop there. Mark was cuming violently a second time that night as Lucas slammed him against the shower wall, fucking him hard all over again. </p><p>Mark slept well that night, spent and used. Curled right into Lucas arms sure it was summer but Lucas body heat felt nice. Mark wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>-</p><p>They still went on dates, and like mark said, by the 15th one he wrote Lucas a song, it was also the way mark finally said I love you.</p><p>“I love you too”</p><p>Mark frequented the shop more, even getting another piercing, just a simple stud on his nose. He got a new tattoo, this time not drunk or high. </p><p>“Looks really good” It was a guitar, marks favorite instrument to play. </p><p>“Glad you like it now come here so I can kiss you” Lucas extended his arms making room for his boyfriend. </p><p>“I love you Yukhei” </p><p>“ and I love you baby”</p><p>-</p><p>“See I was totally right” </p><p>“What?” Mark choked on his drink, giving Yuta a confused look. </p><p>“Remember months ago I said you liked him and you said no” </p><p>“Okay? what’s your point”</p><p>“The point is, I’m always right”, mark rolled his eyes, ignoring the Japanese man go on about how he should be thankful for him for setting them up.</p><p>“Even helped you get him to fuck you” </p><p>“Okay I’m cutting you off” Johnny took yutas drink, not like there was much left of it anyways. </p><p>“Babe whyy—” Yuta whined. </p><p>“You’re saying stupid things again, leave mark alone, he’s happy”, and mark was happy. When he wasn’t working or doing music, he was with Lucas. Chanyeol didn’t mind him at the shop as long as he didn’t distract Lucas, which he did too often.</p><p>Eventually he moved in with Lucas, letting them spend more time together. Eating, showering, watching movies, fucking everywhere and anywnere. </p><p>“Yeah because of me!” And with that mark left, leaving Johnny to deal with drunk Yuta, it was never easy. </p><p>He made his way to the table that Lucas currently sat in. “Hey stranger, need company?”</p><p>“Oh sorry I have a boy- oh” Lucas face lit up like Christmas as soon as he saw mark. Eyes widening with joy, smiling from ear to ear. </p><p>“Your boyfriend must be lucky to have you” </p><p>“Hm more like I’m lucky to have him” mark smiled, jumping into Lucas arms.</p><p>Yeah mark could live like this, possibly forever.  </p><p>“You’re definitely getting your dick suck for that”, and Lucas had a coughing fit. Mark laughed, hugging him thighlty. </p><p>Yeah forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully next year I can write more than just like 5 chapters. They’ve all been pretty lame but I’m working on a lot of other stuff! </p><p>Twitter: @gl0ssymark</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>